Nighty-night, Jinseok!
by paleDemon
Summary: Dengan senyuman lebar, Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan cepat, mendekat ke arah Seokjin. "Nighty-night, Jinseok hyung."/ BTS Fic. RM Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Namjin. Romance. Drabble


**Nighty-night, Jinseok**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin

Length : drabble

Rate : T

 **Nighty-night, Jinseok**

Jadwal Bangtan akhir-akhir ini penuh dengan kegiatan di Jepang, menjadikan mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu luang. _Handsake_ di Osaka dilanjutkan di Chiba, _fanmeeting_ seminggu penuh di Tokyo dan Osaka, sungguh semuanya menguras tenaga.

Dan malam ini, 29 April, akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_ , ARMY mencarimu."

Namjoon menoleh, mendapati Jimin sedang menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Sepertinya Jimin sedang membuka twitter, memberi tahu Namjoon jika penggemarnya merindukannya.

"Aku baru _update_ , Jim."

Jimin berdiri sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Merindukan Namjin maksudku," lalu Ia tertawa dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil terkekeh geli.

Namjoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum, seingatnya Ia sudah berkali-kali memberikan _spoiler_ pada ARMY, juga memberi asupan Namjin _moments_ yang cukup banyak selama _event_ di Jepang.

Lalu Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar Seokjin, membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa repot mengetuk atau meminta izin pada si pemilik kamar.

"Joon–" Seokjin memekik terkejut.

Namjoon sama-sama terkejutnya, melihat Seokjin yang sedang berbaring menggunakan selimut hingga ke dada sambil memainkan ponsel. Entah lampu ruangan Seokjin yang terlalu terang atau memang Seokjin yang memiliki wajah bersinar, namun keseluruhannya membuat Namjoon terpana dengan ketampanan anggota tertua Bangtan itu.

"ARMY merindukanmu, _hyung_."

"Eh?" alisnya berkerut kebingungan.

Namjoon terkekeh geli pada dirinya sendiri, gagal mengikuti Jimin yang pandai bermain kata. "Lupakan." Ucapnya berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar _hyung_ nya.

"Apasih, Joon?"

Namjoon kembali berbalik, menatap Seokjin. "Jimin bilang di Twitter ARMY merindukan Namjin."

"Namjin?" Dahi Seokjin berkerut, kemudian tertawa paham. "Lalu bagaimana? Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Namjoon menimbang beberapa saat–sebenarnya Ia mengamati wajah cantik Seokjin _sih_ bukannya menimbang memikirkan jawaban.

"Unggah fotomu di Twitter _hyung_." gumam Namjoon. "Sini kufoto saja."

Namjoon naik ke atas tempat tidur Seokjin, mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengambil foto Seokjin yang sedang tertidur dengan kaus putih bertuliskan STAFF. Sungguh dalam hati Namjoon memuja keindahan wajah Seokjin setengah mati.

Masih tak paham kelakuan _leader_ BTS ini, Seokjin hanya menurut dan terdiam saat Namjoon bilang akan mengambil gambarnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan pose yang tepat ataupun tersenyum menatap kamera, pasrah saja dengan posisinya yang sedang tertidur ini.

"Sudah, _hyung_ , unggah saja fotomu ini." gumam Namjoon lalu menunjukkan foto Seokjin yang baru saja diambilnya. Sebenarnya banyak foto Seokjin di galeri kameranya, namun didiamkan saja dan Ia memilih untuk mengambil gambar Seokjin saat ini–sekaligus menambah daftar gambar Seokjin di galeri kameranya _sih_.

"Ya sudah unggah saja, Joon, aku mau tidur."

"Baik, _hyung_." gumam Namjoon lalu berbalik berjalan keluar.

"Joon, kau lupa sesuatu!" pekik Seokjin tertahan, lelaki itu memekik cukup cepat sebelum Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan senyuman lebar, Namjoon berbalik dan berjalan cepat, mendekat ke arah Seokjin. Ia naik ke tempat tidur anggota tertua di Bangtan itu untuk mencium bibir Seokjin dengan ringkas. " _Nighty-night_ , Jinseok _hyung_."

Senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah Seokjin, puas dengan kinerja _leader_ Bangtan.

Di dalam kamarnya, Namjoon segera mengunggah foto Seokjin yang baru saja Ia ambil dengan menuliskan _caption_ ' _Good night_ '–tentunya dalam hangul karena Seokjin sering _update_ menggunakan hangul, berbeda dengannya.

Iseng, Namjoon memberi _spoiler_ pada ARMY sekali lagi, mengunggah tangkapan layar ponselnya yang sedang memutar lagu 'Your Flower Language' dari Lucia, seolah memberi tahu secantik apa Seokjin _hyung_ baginya.

 **-END-**

 **Hehe, drabble setelah melihat** _ **update**_ **an twitter #RMusic dan foto Seokjin yang cantik bgt ucet:(**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


End file.
